The Island of Spauldingopolis
by CyberGhostface
Summary: Grendel teams up with Iago to take down Beowulf's tyrannical regime. Various characters from different works of classic literature appear.
1. Prologue: Scout and Jem

_(Author's Note: This story was written for my English class during my sophomore year. The project was for us to create an island of some sort where the characters from the novels and plays we read that year were to coexist on the same island. Most created physical models with their habitats. I chose to write a story instead._

_The story contains characters from several books of literature. The main ones are **Beowulf**, **To Kill A Mockingbird** and **Othello**. Others that are featured are **The Lord of the Flies** and **A Seperate Peace**. _

_The story also includes references to, but not limited to, Stephen King, the Devil's Rejects and H.P. Lovecraft. Don't ask._

_For the record, I got an A on this.)_

**Prologue**

**Scout and Jem**

Jean Louise 'Scout' Finch and Jeremy 'Jem' Finch held each other tight and tried not to listen to the screams of the public executions outside.

It was just them, two siblings alone against the world. Their father Atticus Finch was long dead. He being the noble man that he was had stood up against the repressive new order. He had gotten away with it for about a week.

The following Sunday, two guards took Atticus away. The King, they said, had deemed his actions 'Unchristian' and thus he was to be put to death.

Jem and Scout went to see their father in his last moments. They owed him that much. They had gone as far into the city's court but as soon as Scout saw the executioner's large double-bladed axe she let out a small cry and buried herself in her brother's chest. Jem looked straight ahead. His father just stood there, awaiting his fate. He looked reserved.

Scout had closed her eyes tight but that didn't stop her from hearing the swish of the axe and the thump.

The two siblings had never seen the new ruler in the current days of Spauldingopolis. Scout had referred to him as 'The Really Bad Man' but Jem was convinced his last name was Wolf.

After the screaming outside had stopped, Scout got up and wiped her eyes.

"Is over?" asked Jem.

Scout nodded. "I think so. Come on, I'll make us some lunch." Their old maid Calpurnia had taught them to cook last summer. She had, however, refused to leave her old home when the family left for the new island.

Scout wish she had stayed with Calpurnia. She wished they had all stayed. They'd be a happy family again, not living in some world dragged up from her most horrid nightmares.

There was a knock at the door. Scout paused. She looked at Jem for assurance. All he did was shrug. He looked a bit scared.

Another knock.

Taking a deep breath of air, Scout moved forward and opened it.

Standing in the doorway had to be one of the most nightmarish creatures Jean Louise Finch had ever seen in her life. It was covered in shaggy like an animal, yet it stood upright like a person would. It had to be at least eight feet tall, probably bigger. Scout could see rows of sharp teeth in its mouth, teeth that could chomp her in two bites if it wished.

It growled and moved forward.

Scout screamed.


	2. Creon

**Chapter 1**

**Creon**

**_One Year Earlier_**

This was King Creon's second chance. He had utterly failed the first one.

When Oedipus stepped down as King of Thebes, he gave the kingdom to his two sons, Eteocles and Polynices, who both agreed to alternate the throne every year. However, they showed no concern for their father, who cursed them for their negligence. After the first year, Eteocles refused to step down and Polynices attacked Thebes with his supporters.

Both brothers died in the battle, each slain by the other's hand. Creon, who ascended to the throne of Thebes, decreed that Polynices was not to be buried_: "touching this man, it hath been proclaimed to our people that none shall grace him with sepulture or lament, but leave him unburied, a corpse for birds and dogs to eat, a ghastly sight of shame."_

His sister, Antigone, had other plans. She defied Creon's order and went to bury Polynices. Creon had ordered her to be buried alive for this, despite the fact that she was to marry his son, Haimon.

Creon later relented and buried Polynices himself. It was too late; Antigone had already hung herself in the cave. This started a chain reaction of woe and misery. Haimon killed himself, and in response to that, Creon's wife did the same.

And so Creon had sailed away from his home in search of a new life. He had taken his best ships and his finest men with him on search for an uncharted island that he could rule. Perhaps this could be his chance for redemption?

A month passed on the open seas, until they passed onto an island. It was lush with vegetation and fruit, and seemed to harbor no intelligent life save for the animals that populated it.

Creon stepped out of his ship and stepped forward and into the water. He waded for about three feet and stepped onto the sand.

In the distance, he heard a shrill cry. It was probably a bird, but there was something about it that seemed…human. Like it was a little boy or something.

Creon shook his head. With a broad grin on his face, he turned towards his men.

"I shall name this land…Spauldingopolis!" He had named it after Spaulding, a clown that had delighted Creon in several plays. He was one of the few things that made Creon smile after Antigone's suicide.

And so, under Creon's rule, Spauldingopolis had flourished. It was not long before he managed to make it available to other travelers and wanderers.

That being said, Creon did not have time to officially develop the island's government or order. This would prove to be his downfall.

On the sixth month there, on the sixth day, with six ships came the man known as Beowulf, King of the Geats.


	3. King of the Geats

**Chapter 2**

**King of the Geats**

Beowulf stepped out onto the sand and grinned. His teeth were stained yellow on account that he never brushed them. They were jagged like a row of dilapidated gravestones. His eyes were hard and cold. He wore fine armor. "We must rule this land. It is God's will." Everything that Beowulf wished or went well for him was automatically considered to be the will of the Lord.

He looked around at the new civilization. It was still new. Weak.

Perfect.

And so less than a week into his stay on Spauldingopolis, Beowulf waged a holy war unto the island. His reason was (as usual) was that it was God's will.

It didn't last long, Creon's new army were still inexperienced and were plowed through by Beowulf's army like a knife through hot butter.

After only a month, Creon and his men were as good as dead. The smell of smoke was everywhere. Sights of death and carnage were all around. Dead bodies littered the street while entire villages were covered in flame.

Creon was seized for being a traitor and was to be brought to Beowulf to be dealt with personally.

Beowulf looked forward to this.

Creon was brought into Beowulf's throne room beaten and bruised. One eye was swollen shut. His lip was split open, and some of his teeth were missing. He was a man defeated.

Beowulf sat on Creon's throne and looked down at the fallen ruler. He got up and bowed respectfully. He dropped his sword in front of Creon.

"I won't need a sword." Beowulf explained. "I have the power of God on my side."

"Do you now?" Creon said in his hoarse voice.

"I can crush with you my bare hands if I so wished!" Beowulf continued as if he didn't hear.

"For a good Christian like you…" said Creon. "There are an awful lot of _rumors_ that you made a pact with the devil for your unlimited power."

Beowulf's nostrils flared. "You will pay for such lies, infidel!"

Creon grinned. "If it is God's will for you to rule in my place, then it will also be his for your empire to fall into ruin as all tyrants do."

"You dare not mock me!" Beowulf screeched. "You don't dare!" Forgetting his boast from before, he grabbed his sword and began plunging it into Creon again and again until he was dead.

When Beowulf was done, everything around him was red with blood. Normally he would have enjoyed such a sight, but he got no satisfaction from Creon's death.

Beowulf dropped his bloody sword onto the floor and sat down on his throne with his head in his hands.

The Dark Age had begun.


	4. Iago

**Chapter 3**

**Iago**

Iago was a bit paranoid and a bit of a psychotic. To say in the least. Upon being passed down for a promotion from his friend, the Moor Othello, Iago seethed with revenge and plotted to destroy him.

He succeeded. To say in the least. Convincing Othello that his wife Desdemona was being unfaithful to him, the Moor murdered his wife in a fit of rage. Upon finding out he had been set up, Othello impaled himself upon his sword.

Iago didn't feel any remorse for his actions. At least, not that he would admit to himself. But there would be several dreams where he'd be chased by some shambling monster down a twisting corridor. Panting and out of breath, Iago stumbled by a mirror and saw his reflection.

It was a horrid sight; green, warty and a mouth full of jagged yellow teeth. It eyes were a sick yellow. The monster was he.

_"Oh beware, my Lord, of jealousy, it is the green eyed monster that doth mock the flesh it feeds upon."_

Was that Iago? Was he the green-eyed monster consumed by jealousy?

Iago didn't know.

He broke himself from his thoughts and continued riding his bicycle. Everyone in Spauldingopolis had to ride them after Beowulf had murdered Creon and usurped his throne. For some reason, Beowulf had said that God was against any other form of transportation. Iago was sure Beowulf made that up.

As Iago rode on he got deeper and deeper into the woods. The trees swallowed him. It was daytime, yet over here it was always dark.

It was rumored that the fearsome monster known as Grendel lived around these parts. Most people didn't dare to go this far, for fear that Grendel would tear them in half and gobble them up.

Iago wasn't most people.

When the cave came into view, Iago stopped his bicycle and got off. The mouth of the cave was dark and looming.

Iago shook off whatever fear he may have had. If someone were to bring Beowulf's oppressive regime down, Grendel would be the one to do it.

He brought out a small lamp and held it in front of him to guide the way. He saw a shadow dart across the front of the cave.

"Hello?" Iago called. "Who goes there?"

Something large and furry slammed into Iago and pinned him against the wall. He felt himself being lifted up five feet above the ground. The lamp shattered on the floor.

Iago found himself staring into the yellow eyes of a beast. It had the physicality of a man (more or less) but it was covered in shaggy fur. Iago couldn't see much in the darkness, but the sharp canines protruding from its mouth was more than enough.

"Who are you, human and why do you come here?" Grendel growled.


	5. Grendel

**Chapter 4**

**Grendel**

"Who are you, human and why do you come here?" Grendel growled.

"I-Iago, sir." Iago responded. "I come for help."  
"With what?" The grip loosened.

"With Beowulf." Iago said. "He's a tyrant. Today I saw a family of four burned alive on the streets. We need your help."

Grendel growled. "I don't get myself involved with your kind anymore. All they know is fear, hate and prejudice." He looked around. "I'm much more comfortable by myself." He looked around. "Besides, I'm a monster. Children throw stones at me when they see me. What good could I do?"

"I'm a monster too."

Grendel stared at Iago as if he were insane. "What are you talking about? You're as human as anyone else I've seen."  
Iago grinned humorlessly. "There are other types of monsters, my friend."

Grendel raised an eyebrow. "So we're friends now?"

Iago shrugged. "Nothing says otherwise."

Grendel smiled. "Very well. Friends it is then."

The two shook hands.

The two walked outside of the cave. Grendel shielded his eyes. He wasn't used to the outside light.

"Get them!" A voice said. "Kill the man if you must, but he specifically asked for the beast!"

Grendel turned around. Emerging from the trees were some of Beowulf's soldiers.

"How could they have found us?" Iago hissed.

"It doesn't matter." Grendel said. "Just focus on survival. Kill them if you must." Iago pulled out his sword just in time. A soldier with a hole where his nose should have been jumped forward only to be impaled on Iago's blade. Iago pulled it out, and the man fell to the ground dead. Another man came behind Iago, but Iago was too quick for him.

Grendel had gone into full-out beast mode. He roared like a wounded hippo and lunged into the crowd of soldiers, tearing and slashing. The swords had no effect on him, as he was invulnerable to man-made steel. Grendel, on the other hand, plowed through them like a hot knife through butter.

In a matter of minutes, most of Beowulf's men were defeated. Iago looked around to those that were still alive and had all their limbs intact.

"Run back to your castle and tell your master what happened." Iago said. "Tell him that his reign is coming to an end."

"T-thank you, kind sirs." One soldier said, looking at his sword. It was cut in half. "You are most merciful."

"Go." Grendel growled.

"Yes, sir." The soldier gulped. He and the others ran away like scared children.

"What exactly are you planning on doing?" Grendel asked.

"To overthrow Beowulf's government and establish democracy to the island."

"Easier said than done." Grendel mused.

"Not if you tear off Beowulf's head and eat it." Iago said with a grin.

"Again…easier said than done."


	6. Gene

**Chapter 5**

**Gene**

Gene Forester was in many ways similar to Iago. Like Iago, Gene was a loner secretly jealous of one of his only friends, Phineas (or 'Finny' as he preferred to be called). Like Iago, succeeded in destroying his best friend's life and ultimately causing his death.

The only difference between the two is that Gene is less willing to admit it. Such men are dangerous.

Gene and Finny were the best of friends at Devon, a private school the two boys attended. Gene, although he liked Finny a great deal, was also secretly jealous and suspecting of his friend. He assumed the worst, accusing Finny of having ulterior motives to something harmless as getting some recreational fun in.

One day, at part of some school ritual, the two decided to jump from a tree in the school. Finny fell and broke his leg. Finny never blamed Gene for this, however despite suspicions from other students.

Later, Finny fell down the stairs and broke his leg again. This time, during the surgery to reset the bone, some bone marrow from Finny's leg went through his blood stream and to his heart. It killed Finny.

A year after Finny's death, Gene ran away school and boarded one of the boats to the recently discovered island of Spauldingopolis.

It wasn't long before Beowulf's men sought him out. They dragged him out of his small apartment.

"What are you doing--? Hey! I have rights!" Gene screamed.

One of Beowulf's men punched him in the face. Everything went black.

When Gene came to, he found himself at the base of a throne. The throne, Gene realized, was made of skulls. A man sat on it, looking at Gene with some curiosity. In his hand he held a swirling blue orb that didn't rest in his hand but rather hovered an inch above it. A large crucifix hung around his neck. A sword lay next to him.

"Jesus!" Gene gasped.

"Ah yes, Jesus, my lord and savior." The man said. "Have _you _been saved, Gene?"

"What do you want?" Gene asked. "Who are you?"

"I am Beowulf, the ruler of Spauldingopolis." The man said, smiling and showing off his rotted yellow teeth. "I want you as…a lieutenant. We're in a war, Gene. Its time to pick a side."

"Why me?"

The swirling blue orb rose higher in Beowulf's hand as if it had heard Gene. "I saw you in my ball. You have a great potential, Gene. What do you say?"

Gene didn't know what to say. The man looked dangerous. But the blue ball…it was so soothing. "Yes." Gene heard himself say. "Yes, I will join you."

Beowulf grinned, once again showing his horrible yellow smile. "Shake the hand that shook the world." He held out his hand. Gene took it.

Over the course of the next couple of weeks, Gene helped apprehend several people trying to go against Beowulf's rule. Some of them had to be killed. Beowulf had given Gene armor and a sword. If the rebels fought, Gene would run them through. The first couple of times Gene felt guilty and maybe a little nauseous, but then he almost began to enjoy it.

One of the rebels, a man named Iago, managed to escape. Gene didn't tell Beowulf, and Beowulf didn't ask. But Gene wondered if Beowulf saw it in his glass ball.

As his tenure continued, Gene felt himself feeling jealous of Beowulf. It was insane, really. Beowulf was a lunatic with really bad teeth. But the jealousy persisted. Beowulf ate the finest meals in the land by himself whereas Gene had to eat in the dining hall with the rest of the men. Gene did all the work, had slain all the rebels with his mighty sword, yet Beowulf took the credit.

Gene decided to kill Beowulf. The same way he had killed Finny. Only Beowulf wasn't to break his leg, he would get his neck snapped.

The next day, Gene found Beowulf once again sitting on his throne of human skulls gazing at his blue orb. He looked up and saw Gene standing there. He smiled warmly. "Ah! Gene! Just the man I was looking for!"

_I was looking for you too_. Gene thought.

Beowulf got out of his throne. His blue ball hovered over the arm of the throne. "There's a tree outside the castle. I need you to help me fix it to make a fort. I have many enemies and if we are ever ambushed this will be a perfect place to hide."

Gene grinned. It was too good to be true.

Outside, Beowulf's tree was large and twisted. The branches reached out like claws. Beowulf climbed up and Gene followed panting. He was never really into athletics. That was Finny's hobby.

_Finny_.

Gene shook the thoughts of his dead friend and climbed up to the largest branch, the one that Beowulf stood upon.

Gene watched as Beowulf took the crucifix off his neck and kissed it. If Gene had a chance, he'd have to do it now. He took a deep breath and jumped on the branch. It tottered, and Beowulf lost his balance. His mouth was a small 'o' of surprise. He fell backwards.

In midair, Beowulf split his crucifix in two to reveal two blades that were hidden underneath. He grabbed onto the tree with them. Tiny bits of wood fell out as Beowulf dug the blades into the bark. In a matter of seconds Beowulf managed to climb back up the tree.

"Fool!" Beowulf screamed. "Do not take me for that cheap hippie! I am the Messiah made flesh!" He flung the two crucifix-swords at Gene's hands, pinning him to the tree. Gene let out a scream as the blades impaled his palms.

"I knew what you were going to do all along." Beowulf said. "I saw it in my ball. This was to test your loyalty. And you failed miserably." He pulled out his sword and held it close to Gene's neck. "I'll make this quick. You won't suffer much."

"Please, master!" Gene begged. "Give me one more chance. I'll do anything!"

Beowulf pretended to think, although he had already planned out this scenario long ago. "Well…there is one thing you can do."

"What?" Gene said.

"Grendel and Iago." Beowulf said. "Kill them. No, just kill Iago. Bring Grendel to me alive. Will you do this?"

"Y-yes, master."  
Beowulf wrenched the blades out of Gene's hands. Gene let out a scream, and fell forward. He managed to regain his balance.

"Do not disappoint me, boy."  
Gene got up. "I won't."


	7. Scout and Jem

**Chapter 6**

**Scout and Jem**

The flag for Spauldingopolis showed a cross. The bottom of the cross was pointed like a dagger and dipped in blood. It supposedly symbolized Beowulf's spiritual beliefs and his warrior prowess. The two symbols contradicted each other, but no one told Beowulf that if they wanted to keep their head on their shoulders.

Grendel and Iago managed to walk through the city of Spauldingopolis without attracting much attention from the crowd. Grendel wore a long robe that covered most of his features.

Dead bodies littered the streets. Some of them were hanging from trees. Iago felt like vomiting.

"We need to seek shelter." Iago said. "There's a chance someone working for Beowulf could spot us."

Trying to avoid the watching eyes of the crowd, the two went and knocked on the door.

Iago knocked on a nearby door. A tall gangly boy opened it. He had to be no more than seventeen. His eyes were wide and sort of bugged out.

"Hello," Iago said. "We're looking for a place to stay. If we could just--"

"Goddam phonies!" The boy screeched in his unnaturally high voice. "Get out of my life!" What followed was a string of obscenities that deeply offended Iago. The boy began pelting rocks at the two.

"Christ, that guy's crazy!" Iago said, pushing Grendel out of the way. "Let's get out of here!" The two ran down the sidewalk with the boy still swearing and throwing rocks at the two. Grendel tripped on the hem of his robe and fell forward. There was a ripping sound as it tore open.

"I'll ask this time." Grendel said. He knocked on the door. When no one answered, Grendel knocked again.

The door slowly opened.

The little girl who answered it had to be around eight years old. She wore a plaid shirt and suspenders.

"Hi!" Grendel said, friendly enough.

The girl let out a loud scream. Grendel had no idea what to do, but if someone didn't act fast, something bad was going to happen. Luckily, Iago stepped in.

"Hush!" Iago said, clamping his hand over her mouth. "We mean you no harm."

"What's going on?" A boy, older than the girl and presumably her brother, asked.

Iago removed his hand. The girl turned around. "I don't know. But lets just listen to them."

"Jeezum crow!" The boy said. "That guy's like taller than Boo!"

"Where are your parents?" Iago asked.

"We live by ourselves." The girl said. "The Really Bad Man had our Daddy killed."

Iago and Grendel looked at each other. "So you just live here by yourself?" Iago asked.

"Yep." The girl said. "My name's Scout, and this here is my brother Jem."

"How do you do?" The boy said.

"I'm Iago, and this here is Grendel."

"We're here to put a stop to the Really Bad Man." Grendel said. "He's going to pay for what he did to your Daddy and countless others."

"You can stay with us if you'd like." Scout said. "We'd be more than happy to share our food."

"That would be great." Grendel said.

"We only have two beds though." Jem said.

"That's okay." Grendel said. "I can sleep on the couch and Iago can sleep on the floor."

That night, Scout managed to make everyone macaroni and cheese. Grendel pretty much took up one side of the table by himself and he nearly broke the chair in half. Iago had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing.

The attitude was a pleasant one. Jem and Scout had already learned from prior experiences not to judge based on their physical appearances and knew that Grendel was a nice person inside. Everyone enjoyed each other's company. Grendel had never been treated like an equal before, and Iago had always been sort of a loner. Jem and Scout were just happy to have some adult figures to protect them in this nightmare world.

That night, Grendel took Scout outside to look at the stars.

"Someday I want to leave this place." Scout said. "I miss my home and my friends there."

"Scout?"

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you frightened of me?" Grendel asked. "Most people are."

Scout giggled. "You aren't scary at all. In fact, you look like a big teddy bear."

"I think you just crushed my ego." Grendel said, sounding angry but Scout could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Scout asked, gesturing towards the stars. "Atticus used to take me out to gaze at them late at night." Upon being remembered of her father, she began to cry.

"There, there." Grendel said soothingly. "It's going to be alright."

At that moment Grendel hated Beowulf more than anything else did. Beowulf was a sick monster of a man who used a religion that stressed peace and love to justify his own brand of murder and savagery.

Beowulf's day of reckoning would come very soon. Grendel hoped he would be there to see it.


	8. Gene and Iago

**Chapter 7**

**Gene and Iago**

"Enjoy your sleep?" Iago grumbled to Grendel. He had to lie on the floor and his head was sore. Grendel, on the other hand, had lain on the couch.

"These kids aren't safe here." Grendel said. "Sooner or later one of Beowulf's men is going to come here. I don't want them getting caught in the crossfire."

Iago looked around. "Where are they now?"

"Scout's making some eggs and bacon. I think Jem's in the backyard." They heard some horses outside and a scream. "Get down on the floor! Now!" The two fell to the floor as two men on horses rode by the house. Another execution going on outside.

"I can't believe those kids have to live through this." Iago said.

"They've been through a lot." Grendel said. "But they're strong. Besides, it won't be long now."

They heard a scream come from the corner of the house. Jem. Scout ran in crying. "You have to help—its horrible—he's got Jem—"

Iago ran past Scout before she could finish. He turned to Grendel. "Get the girl out of here."

It wasn't long before he saw the man in the corner. His entire body was covered by armor. With one hand he held Jem. With the other he held a sword to his neck. Jem was crying. The man was breathing hard.

"Put the boy down." Iago said. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"You won't kill me." The stranger said. "You don't have the nerve."

"I've killed everyone close to me." Iago responded. "What makes you think you'll get off any easier?"

The man dropped Jem to the floor. Jem ran out of the room. "Stay there!" Iago called back. "Don't come in here!" Iago pulled out his sword just as the man ran towards with his weapon. Iago ducked and swung his sword. It hit the man in the base of the neck. The helmet fell off, revealing the face of a boy. Older than Jem and Scout maybe, but a boy nonetheless. The boy's face had a mixture of fear and anger on it. And jealousy. Iago could smell it on the boy.

Iago recognized that look. He had seen it long ago.

The boy saw Iago's eyes widen with surprise. "What is it?" He asked. "What do you see?"

"I see…I see a reflection."

Noticing that Iago was distracted, Gene swung his sword at the bottom of Iago's legs. Iago let out a cry and fell to the ground.

Panting hard, Gene got up and wiped the sweat from his brow. He appeared almost hesitant at what he was about to do. "God, I've screwed up. Finny would know what to do. Finny—"

The wall behind Gene shattered in bits of plaster and dust. Gene screamed. Grendel grabbed Gene's arm and twisted it backwards. The sword clattered to the floor.

"Wait!" Iago cried. "He's just a boy!" Then, to Gene: "Just surrender!"

Neither of them seemed to listen. Grendel seemed to have regressed to his animal state and was beyond reaching. And Gene was just too stubborn to give up. He was crawling on the floor, trying to reach his weapon. He grabbed and held it up to Grendel.

Grendel swatted away the sword as casually as a man would to do a mosquito. Gene's arm went with it. All that remained was a stump. Gene screamed.

"What's going on?" Scout called from the other room.

"Just stay inside!" Iago said.

Gene writhed on the floor like a fish out of water. His arm, sword and all, lay a couple of feet away. He appeared to be in shock.

"What's going on?" He said. "I can't see. Where are you? I'm sorry, Finny. I'm sorry."

"Just finish it." Iago said, turning away.

Grendel did.

Just then, at the worst possible moment, Scout and Jem came in.

"Teddy?" She asked. The room was a nightmare. Grendel and Iago stood there streaked with gore. Gene lay on the floor dead.

Seeing the girl seemed to jolt Grendel back into normalcy. "Scout? Scout, I—"

Scout began to cry.


	9. Jack

**Chapter 8**

**Jack**

Beowulf prayed.

But not to God. He prayed to a deity which true name could not be pronounced by human tongue. The closest thing that we can pronounce is 'Cthulhu'.

He had seen Gene's defeat at the hands of Grendel. Although he had expected this, and had knowingly sent him to die, Beowulf was still worried.

And so he prayed to his ancient god, begging for assistance. As a gift, he took out his small crucifix-dagger (the same one he used to impale Gene onto the tree) and cut off his pinky finger.

He rolled it in front of him and waited. The severed digit disappeared in a puff of smoke. Beowulf patiently waited.

A burst of fire appeared in the center of the floor, and out of the flames emerged a crimson sword that was as red as blood.

Beowulf took the sword and held it.

On the other side of Spauldingopolis, Grendel and Iago walked grimly down the road. They were bitter, weary and wounded.

After being encountered by Scout and Jem, the two had fled from the house. Grendel couldn't believe how out of control he had gotten until it had been too late. He would never forget the look in Scout's eyes as she came inside the room and witnessed the carnage.

It wasn't long before they came upon the woods that Iago had found Grendel's cave. "What are we to do now?" Iago asked.

"We wait." Grendel grumbled.

The two walked on until a severed pig's head on a stick greeted them. It was bloated and foul smelling. It seemed to be grinning at them. The sound of flies buzzing around it could be heard.

"And people say _I _have issues." Iago said.

"Quiet." Grendel hissed. "I can hear something. We're not alone." A pause. "When I count to three…run as fast as you can back to where we came from."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Grendel said. "Now!"

It was too late. All around them they could hear hoots and hollers and cries. They were surrounded.

"The Beast!" One voice said. "It's the Beast!"

Out of every direction came boys no older than twelve. They wore nothing but rags that worked as loincloths. Paint was smeared over their faces. They were all brandishing spears and other weapons. "It's the Beast!" They chanted. "Kill it!"

Grendel growled. "I can tear all of you to ribbons before any of you so much as blink. I would, too. Do not doubt me."

This seemed to anger the boys even more. One of them, the leader presumably and the oldest of the group, jabbed his spear out. "You shut it!"

Not wanting to see Grendel go crazy again, Iago stepped in between the two. "Listen here, kids. Grendel here is not a beast. Okay, maybe he is, but he's not the one that you speak."

"He's not?" A little boy no more than five said.

Ignoring him, the leader said. "Who are you and what are you doing on our island?"

"I am Iago and this here is Grendel." Iago said. "We mean you no harm. We were just looking for a place to hide. Who are you, if I may ask, and how did you get here?"

"I am Jack Merridew." The leader said. "Our plane crashed here several months ago and we've had to survive all on our own. The pig's head is a gift to the Beast that stalks the forest. We've never left the forest because of the screams that we heard."

_He must have heard the executions going on_. Iago thought.

"Hate to break it to you, but there's been civilization here for at least a couple of months." Iago said. "It's not exactly a democracy, but its not all-out anarchy." He paused and thought for a second. "Actually, come to think of it, worshipping a rotting animal head is a better route than serving Beowulf."

Grendel snorted.

Jack paused. "Civilization? People? Do you think…we could come?"

Iago shrugged. "Why not?"

They heard a series of footsteps coming from the far side of the forest. Beowulf's men again. They were being ambushed.

"This is not good." Iago said. "Not good at all."

"What's going on?" A fat boy with glasses said.

"You all have to hide." Grendel said. "Now!"

The boys ran through the bushes. Grendel and Iago followed.

When the soldiers finally came into the clearing, Grendel and the rest were well hidden.

"Christ, what is that?" One of the soldiers said looking at the grinning pig's head. "It smells awful."

The leader (probably Beowulf's second in command) stepped forward. "We're know you're here. Come out on the count of the three or it isn't going to be pretty."

The kids began brandishing the spears.

"One!"

"Ready?" Jack hissed.

The other boys nodded.

"Two!"

The boys ran out screaming and hollering. The men were caught off guard. A couple got stabbed by the spears.

"They're just children!" Spat Beowulf's second in command.

Roger, a dark-skinned boy, threw a rock at the man. The soldier let out a cry and fell back. Roger leapt into the fray, screaming and biting and tearing. He was quick and agile, while some of the soldiers were slow and dumb.

But when all was said and done, they were merely boys with sticks fighting men with swords. Beowulf's men fought back harder and many of the boys were killed. Roger managed to jam his spear inside the second in command before getting impaled by another's sword.

Grendel and Iago managed to kill a couple of men, but they couldn't do much without risk of harming the kids.

Many of the boys were dragged away kicking and screaming by the soldiers. Jack tried running after them, but Iago stopped him. "They're being taken away alive. That's better than dead."

"Why?"

"Because they want us to follow them into a trap." Grendel said. "If we went after them now, they'd be killed. We have to wait until later."

Jack spat at Iago's feet. "Curse you! You disrupted our way of life, you brought these men here and now you took away my friends!"

Grendel grabbed Jack and slammed him against the tree. "I advise you to watch your manners, you little whelp."

"Stop it right now." Iago said. "This is exactly what Beowulf wants. We have to work together if we want to stop him."

"How?" Grendel asked. "How are we going to do that? We've done nothing but play in his hands so far. What have we accomplished?"

"Beowulf's a desperate man." Iago said. "If we work our cards right, we can get him to fall into our trap."

"What are we going to do?"

Iago smiled. "You'll see."


	10. Beowulf

**Chapter 9**

**Beowulf**

Beowulf stood at the edge of the rocky cliff overlooking the raging river below. Behind him, tied up, were Jack's boys. He had called the entire island of Spauldingopolis to watch this.

"It seems I do not have your allegiance yet!" Beowulf said. "Have I not proven myself to be your leader? Has not your Lord and Savior choose me above all others? And yet you continue to go against my rule!"

He gestured to the boys behind him. "I called you here today to witness the executions of these infidels. They will be made a lesson of." He grabbed one boy, a scrawny one of ten or so, and held him above him. "God's justice is merciful and swift." And with that, he threw the boy screaming over the edge.

The crowd gasped. A baby from the audience began to cry.

Someone threw a rock at Beowulf from the audience. "You goddam piece of crap! You phony!" The rock bounced off Beowulf's head.

"Who did that?" Beowulf demanded. He meant sound menacing and intimidating, but instead it came out sounding shrill and whining. "Who did that? Come out and answer for your sins!"

Beowulf ran into the crowd and began shoving people to find the culprit. He didn't notice Jack sneak in behind him and begin to untie the ropes that imprisoned his friends.

An old lady hit Beowulf on the head with her cane. "Shame on you!"

"Foul wretch!" Beowulf screamed. He grabbed her and snapped her neck with his hands. She fell to the ground, her head lying askew.

Beowulf pushed through the crowd some more and turned around. The boys were missing. He had been set up. (Iago had paid the boy that lived next to Scout to start a riot.) He had been humiliated. The crowd began laughing.

Jack and Iago ran out of their hiding spots. Beowulf was so frenzied with rage he didn't notice them. That is, until Jack jammed his spear right into Beowulf's leg. It went in one side and came out the other. Beowulf screeched in pain. He grabbed it, but all he did was succeed in snapping off a small half of it and burrowing the other part deeper in.

"You're going to pay for your sin." Beowulf snarled. He grabbed Jack and held him close as if trying to hug him.

"No!" Iago cried.

There were no final words for Jack Merridew, no poignant soliloquies. Just a bitter crack as Beowulf snapped his back. Beowulf dropped him on the ground with a sickening thud.

"You monster." Iago snarled. "You filthy, disgusting _monster_."

Beowulf turned around. "I am no monster." He said, sounding offended. "I am the right hand of the Lord. I carry out His will."

Before Iago could move or unsheathe his sword, Beowulf grabbed him and held him high over his head. Then he threw him over the cliff.

Beowulf turned around. He limped on account of Jack's spear wedged deep inside his leg. "You see?" He said. "You all plot against me, yet it is _still_ not enough."

The trees tore open. Beowulf turned around. His eyes widened in surprise. "_You_." He whispered.

"Me." Grendel agreed.


	11. Grendel and Beowulf

**Chapter 10**

**Grendel and Beowulf**

The crowd backed away as Grendel stalked forward. Beowulf smiled. "I've been waiting for you."

"Have you now?" Grendel asked.

"Indeed." Beowulf held up his hands. "I won't need my sword. My hands will be enough."

Grendel snorted. "Even if you kill me, everyone on this island knows you for what you are. You're not the God-like being that you want people to see you as. All you are is a sad little man who uses Christianity to further your violence and butchery."

"You fear me! I can see it in your eyes." Beowulf said, trying to sound menacing.

"No." Grendel said. "I _pity _you."

Beowulf let out a scream and lunged forward at Grendel, knocking him over. The two rolled on the ground; biting and scratching like cats. Grendel kicked Beowulf off of him. The warrior fell backwards. Grendel got up and slashed at Beowulf's face twice.

The first time he missed.

The second time, Beowulf thought dodged Grendel's attack. But as he stood up, his right eye was missing. All that remained was a patch of torn and red flesh. Beowulf put his hand to his eye. It was missing a pinky. His remaining one glared with hatred.

Grendel turned around and walked away.

"Come back here!" Beowulf screeched.

"We're even." Grendel said. "An eye for an eye."

"I'll kill everyone here." Beowulf threatened, but he didn't sound too convincing.

"You and what army?" Grendel said, turning around. Beowulf looked. His men were walking away with everyone else. "You see," Grendel said. "You no longer hold any power here. I've shed far too much blood in your name." He remembered Scout. "_Far _too much. If you want to die so much, then do us a favor and go jump off the cliff."

Grendel turned back around and continued walking. He heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

"I thought you said you didn't need a sword."

"I lied." Beowulf said.

In his right hand was the crimson sword of the god he called Cthulhu. Beowulf ran forward and swung it at Grendel. Grendel let out a cry and dodged it, but the blade had pierced his flesh. Grendel's eyes widened with surprise. What sorcery was this?

Grendel managed to duck some blows from Beowulf but ultimately he was at a disadvantage.

With a roar, Beowulf plunged the sword into Grendel's chest. The monster let out a gasp.

Beowulf pulled out the sword. The blood blended in with the steel. Grendel collapsed to the ground with a thump.

Beowulf let out a wild scream and held the sword above him in triumph. He didn't notice the bloodied hands grip the edge of the cliff.

Iago hoisted himself over the rocks. He had managed to grab the wall before falling. He looked weary and beaten, but his eyes were full of vitality.

Beowulf didn't notice Iago until he unsheathed his sword. He turned around. "Who in—"

"I am the devil, and I am here to do the devil's work." Iago swung his sword.

Beowulf's head fell onto the ground. It rolled off the cliff along with the dismembered torso and plummeted into the roaring river below, where it passes out of this story forever.

Iago ran over to his fallen friend. But someone had already gotten there.

"_Teddy!_" Scout cried, running over to Grendel. Jem followed her.

"Scout?" Grendel said thickly. "Where's…where's…"

"The Really Bad Man?" Iago said. "Dead."

Grendel nodded. "Good."

Scout began to sob. She cradled the creature's furry head in her hands. "Thank you. You saved us."

Grendel smiled at her. "Your father would be proud."

Scout blinked back tears. "Tell Atticus I said hi."

Grendel nodded one last time. "I will." And then he died.


	12. Epilogue: Scout and Iago

**Epilogue**

**Scout and Iago**

"Where's your brother?" Iago asked.

"In the boat already." Scout responded. "I just wanted to say goodbye." It was a week after the death of Beowulf and Grendel and the start of a new age. Jack's body had been taken back by his tribe so it could receive a proper burial.

The island of Spauldingopolis had given Grendel a funeral pyre. Everyone showed up. The following day Iago was crowned the new King.

Scout looked older than before. She had seen things a girl her age should have never seen. "Are you sure about this?" Iago asked.

"Yes." Scout nodded. "I want to see Calpurnia again. She's the closest thing I have to a parent now. Besides…this place has too many bad memories."

Iago nodded. "Understandable."

She hugged him. "Goodbye, Iago. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

She turned around and ran onto her boat. She waved goodbye until the boat was out of view.

Iago turned around and walked back. He thought about his old life, full of anger and jealousy and hate. The green-eyed monster staring back from the mirror…and Gene. The boy who Iago could have been if the circumstances were right.

Maybe after what he had done, Iago _was_ a monster. But Grendel was a monster, and Grendel was the finest man that Iago had ever known.

Iago hadn't fully forgiven himself for the sins of the past. But he was on the right track at least. Whistling under his breath, Iago walked back towards the village. The sun had begun to set, and it was beginning to grow dark.


End file.
